


7:55 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Perhaps a stroll later,'' Amos muttered with a frown.





	7:55 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Perhaps a stroll later,'' Amos muttered with a frown after lightning prevented him from going outside.

THE END


End file.
